


【亚尊】催乳素（PRL）

by Lydiacz



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydiacz/pseuds/Lydiacz
Summary: 催乳素是下丘脑腺垂体分泌的肽类激素。
Relationships: Alain/Tenkuuji Takeru
Kudos: 8





	【亚尊】催乳素（PRL）

亚兰的双手刚开始抚上胸前的时候，尊还完全没有任何特别的感觉。与大多数omega相比起来略微小了一圈的乳房倒也足够饱满，哺乳期带来的二次发育除了让这对柔软的球状隆起更膨胀，也同时把这沉甸甸的累赘变得迟钝，不至于每时每刻都要承受异样的触感。自然状态下垂的双乳被双手从外侧拢住兜起来，亚兰感觉到富有弹性的脂肪在自己手指缝隙间碰撞着挤出来，视觉上仿佛白嫩的豆腐在端上桌那一刻迎着风颤抖。

“亚兰？”尊冲着神色凝重的小王子眨巴眼睛，

“怎么样都可以的，别太紧张啦。”

即使听到了来自爱人的安慰，亚兰的紧张感也没有消除半分，在钻研一件新事物时他总是严肃认真屏息凝神，正如他现在紧锣密鼓地思考着接下来应该从哪个方向按揉。

事情的起因还要从“春天到了，万物复苏了，又到了交配的季节……”说起，总之眼魔世界在发展繁荣昌盛一片大好的形势下迎来了第一批呱呱坠地的新生命，尊和亚兰自然也不例外。不缺女孩子的大家庭里，以亚里亚花音明理为首的带娃小分队名正言顺的承接下来了这份任务，而他们二人除了把孩子捞出来，就只剩下哺乳这件事情需要操心了。问题就出在这哺乳上，才两个月小尊就没有奶水了，孩子砸吧嘴拼命吮吸拉拉扯扯仍旧一无所获。咨询产后护理得到的说法是，亚兰作为beta无法在相处中像alpha那样提供足够的信息素促进对方产乳，而作为omega的小尊自身也相当勉强，引起的结果就是催乳素分泌不足，乳腺分泌功能减弱。明理倒是轻飘飘地把孩子抱走，指着她背后一面墙的配方奶粉说不用麻烦你们了接下来就交给现代科学吧，可亚兰过意不去，再怎么说母乳喂养也是无法替代的，更不要说产乳不足还有他的问题在。虚心请教著名小儿科医生宝生永梦后，亚兰决定先从按摩催乳开始做起。

“嗯……”

随着亚兰的双手环绕着整个乳房轮廓画圈圈按摩，尊的感觉渐渐清晰起来。实际上因为妊娠而许久没有情事的他对于亲密的身体接触有着隐秘的渴望。按揉的频率加快，胸前皮肤也随之泛起绯红。亚兰的指尖在光滑的乳肌上轻轻弹动，引起一阵羞怯的震颤。

原本凹陷在圆球中心的乳头此时略略探出来，亚兰见势更加大了力度，集中在乳晕的周围揉捻。尊这时才感觉到情欲带来的兴奋，从体内腔道润湿的内壁开始传遍全身，胸部被爱抚过的地方都染上火燎的燥热，隐约可见细密的汗珠，乳房似乎也变得更胀大，软趴趴的冒着热气，进而在亚兰的手掌上摊开，波浪一般的揉动让白玉团子变换着形状。

“哈……呼嗯……亚兰……”

“怎么了吗，小尊，是我弄疼了你吗，”亚兰当即停下手中的动作，关切的看着尊。

“没有没有！”尊满面潮红，拨浪鼓一般摇着头否认，“是因为很舒服才……”

亚兰松了口气，“那就好。”

尊渐渐有了点涨奶的感觉。原本凹陷的乳头在亚兰的挑弄下完全膨起，小樱桃一样玲珑地点缀其上，隐隐有些乳白色的液体渗出来。亚兰小心翼翼地掐了一下高耸的乳头，一道白色的弧线伴随着尊的惊呼喷射出来，紧接着溢出的乳汁源源不断流下，小乳滴滚落留下几道水痕。

成功了。然而此时空荡的卧室就他们两人，嗷嗷待哺的孩子不知道在哪玩泥巴，好不容易产出的乳汁无人享用就要浪费掉了。亚兰靠近尊的耳边，郑重的询问:

“可以吗？”

眼神交流间的渴望得到的是无声默许。亚兰将脸凑上去，和omega信息素混在一起的还有一种温馨的奶香味，引诱着亚兰的舌尖。刚触碰到乳头就感受到乳汁溅射在整个口腔壁上，而整个口唇覆盖上去后，随着乳头在唇间挤压，更多的乳汁喷射出来。托着乳房的手也没闲着，按摩变为细密的推挤，努力从饱满的乳腺中榨出更多奶水。

“哈啊♡”

omega敏感的身体在爱人的催情下几乎承受不住这样的刺激，一波一波的乳汁汹涌的分泌出来。亚兰一次只能侍奉一边，于是他时而交换对象，另一只手也不能闲下来，舔舐和抓揉带来的刺激哪一方面都不能少，直到这一阵的泌乳逐渐停止，乳汁开始变得稀疏清亮，再拿取柔软的纸巾擦去残留的液体。

亚兰抱住还没从喘息中恢复过来的尊，他悄悄回味着唇舌上残留的余味，感慨果然母乳喂养好啊。尊抬起头来，闭着眼睛在小王子的脸颊上留下一个甜甜的吻。

促进催乳素分泌的是催乳素释放肽吗？不，是爱啊。

**Author's Note:**

> 射乳反射:婴儿吮吸乳头信息传入下丘脑兴奋OT神经元，冲动沿下丘脑-垂体束至神经垂体，OT释放入血，使乳腺腺泡周围肌上皮细胞收缩，腺泡内压力增高，乳汁经输乳管从乳头射出，引起典型神经-内分泌反射。  
> OT:缩宫素


End file.
